crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokoro o Tsunagu Faito
Kokoro o Tsunagu Faito (心を繋ぐファイト) is the 52nd episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on October 6, 2002. Synopsis Kouya has finally decided to battle Cain in the previous episode and nearly forgets his anger. Will he change his mind and return to the World Cup and continue his participation? Plot The episode starts with the Tobita Club finding out that Kouya is not in Japan after Lilika made a phone call to Mrs. Marino. At the waiting room for Gear Pancratum, Sean has fixed Ark Cavalier for Kouya who asks the former why is it important for him to get Cain away from Gear Pancratum and Sean replies that he blames himself for what happened and he felt that he was responsible for Cain's sudden change and Cain losing a match is the only way to help him which made Kouya remember what Lilika said that Carlos blamed himself over Yuhya's death and building a new Garuda Eagle is the only way to help him. They (Sean and Kouya) later go out of the room after it is their turn for the match. On the way to the arena, they meet Cain’s brother who is waiting at the corridor. He attacks Sean and blames him for causing Cain to change, which reminds Kouya about blaming Carlos for Yuhya’s death. Cain’s brother also snatches Ark Cavalier from Kouya, only to be stopped by the latter from smashing the Gear to the ground. Sean tells Cain’s brother that Kouya’s actions reflect how Kouya and Cain enjoy Gear Fighting. Carlos_Williams.jpg|Carlos in Kouya's flashback Evil Wang Hu.jpg|Wang Hu in Kouya's flashback Evil Kouya.jpg|Kouya in his own flashback Kouya starts to lose his confidence after the incident and confesses to Sean that he destroyed his opponents Gear due to anger in his last match in the World Cup (as seen in episode 49). Sean encourages Kouya and tells him that the intention of the legendary Gear God - the person who invented Crush Gear ten years ago - is to establish friendship among the players through the game, which reminds Kouya of his teammates. Upon seeing Cain's evil face at the start of the match, a newly conscious Kouya has flashbacks of the faces of his rivals, namely Carlos and the evil looks of Wang Hu and his own self. Later, the battle goes as usual until Ark Cavalier is being hit by Vort Grenade after it evades the ring’s blade. Sean tries to help Kouya but he seems to concentrate on the battle. Then Ark Cavalier launches a high-speed dash attack that makes it invisible and hits Vort Grenade (to Godmama's shock causing his voice to become masculine). However Ark Cavalier saves the Gear from the moving spikes when it is about to land onto them. As the fight progresses, Kouya uses a new special dash ability, Shining Smasher and attacks Vort Grenade. Cain also launches Great Flame Turbulence, a special attack of his Gear as well. Later on, the two Gears emit two colliding comets where Ark Cavalier produces bigger. In the end, Kouya wins but refuses to destroy Vort Grenade despite the Gear Pancratum rules. Even Cain himself refuses to do so and quits joining the tournament and realizes that he can have fun in a Gear Fight without destructions. Unknown to Kouya, Ming Wu takes his photographs in secret, hoping to use as evidence to get him disqualified when he returns to the World Cup. Unknown to the notorious Chinese master, a mysterious man is seen watching the picture taking from a corner. In the end, Sean thanks Kouya for regaining Cain's consciousness and Cain tells the latter that he can have another Gear fight with him someday. As a reward Sean gives Ark Cavalier to him, but he declines his offer since he has a Crush Gear of his own, Garuda Phoenix. Later, Sean makes a phone call to his younger sister and tells that Kouya will return for the World Cup and promises that she will not tell anyone that Kouya participated in Gear Pancratum. At the same time Kouya runs happily and meets Kaoru at the roadside. Kouya tells her that he decided to return to the Tobita Club and continue his participation in the World Cup. The episode ends with a rainbow appearing in the night sky. Trivia * A bunch of bananas and a watermelon can be seen Gear Fighting against each other at the beginning of the episode. **This part was removed in the English dub * The faces of Carlos and Wang Hu that appear at the start of Kouya's match against Cain are first appeared on episode 44. * Near the end of the episode during the phone call scene, some viewers thought it is Gina who is making the call. It is really her older brother who did; she answered the phone call. He was actually informing her he sent Kouya to fight in Gear Pancratum in order to prevent Cain from ever taking part as part of his mission. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)